My Past Lies To Me
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: Story #2 in "My Past is a Mystery" series. Agent Max Ride is sent as backup to Coulson's team when they go to take down Centipede. But as time goes by, Max realized that she's more involved in this situation than she thought. Starts by following the plot of Agents of SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to the sequel to _My Past Hides From Me. _This installment shall run parallel to Agents of Shield (which is why it isn't categorized under Avengers), but will eventually deviate into an original plot (unless I chose that plot for a third installment. It depends on how people like this, and how the AOS season pans out.) But the main difference between this and the last installment is that I plan to incorporate other POVs, which will be drastically different stylewise. But we're not there yet. For now, welcome to _My Past Lies to Me._

* * *

"Today is day 1 of my 30 day mandatory psychological journaling. Recording. Whatever. I mean, I've been working for SHIELD for months now, but _now_ I have to talk to a microphone for a month about my problems. At least I don't have to directly talk to a therapist. I just have to ramble and then they have to eventually sit through hours of my rambling. Sorry. It must suck to be you.

Ok, what do I talk about now? Ok, the paper they gave me says I should talk about what's happened after the Battle of New York. All right, then. Fine. I fought in the battle. We won. My wing mangled. I got hired by SHIELD. I got basic training as a crash course. I started treatments for my wing, which helps but is really annoying. I started in as an agent with Natasha as my CO. Agent Romanova to you people. Her old partner Clint- err.. Agent Barton has been out of the field since the battle. He's a cool dude. Funny. To bad Loki messed his brain up. Ok, what else happened? A bunch of missions. Kicking ass and taking names. Super classified though so hush hush.

So yeah. I spend most of my time training or going on a mission with Nat. Up until a few days ago. The voice decided to be an invasive little bastard while I was on a plane back from a mission over in England. We were helping with some of the cleanup after Thor's visit. I had to help chase down the weird animals. I think they were just trying to get rid of Nat and I, but whatever. Back to the main point. After leaving, the voice decided to give me a brain attack. The last one had been during the battle of New York, so the fancy therapist people thought it was a fancy side effect of PTSD. Which I so _clearly_ have. Anyways, back to the point. Brain attack. Except it didn't give me anything too special. Except my flo- my old family. Grown up. Happy. Alive. But I know that's not true. And in this, I was with them. But different. Happier. Less scarred. And while I've wishing for years for them to still be alive but-"

Aaaaand there's a knock on my door. I sigh and pause the recorder. "I'm coming, just give me a minute." I stretch as I stand up, and wince as I pull my wings back up close to my body. While they had been healing super quickly and some of my feathers had been growing back in, they weren't fully back and I still needed to have synthetically created feathers implanted for the ones that wouldn't come back at all. Those ones don't grow back. And I still wasn't cleared for flying.

When I opened the door, there stood Clint. "Been reduced to messenger boy?" I teased, crossing my arms.

He smirked, "Only for you. Anyone else would get a post-it on an arrow."

"Even Nat?"

"Nat would be getting me, not the reverse."

I gave a small laugh, "Ok, who needs me this time? I sure as hell hope it's not the therapists again."

"Nope. A top-secret strike team is going in after Centipede. I heard for sure that that guy that we took in from them, Peterson, is going in. I may have also heard your name as well. I don't know. I think that might be slightly above your clearance level." I groan. He really loves pulling the 'higher clearance level' thing.

"Do you know who's leading the team?"

Clint grinned, "Come on, let's go and find out."

"Agent Ride"

I stood quietly in front of Agent Hill. I'm not very good yet at not using sarcasm, so I usually just keep very quiet in situations like these.

"You will be joining recruit Peterson as backup to a strike team running point in our current investigation of centipede. This team is being run by Agent Coulson, who will soon be arriving to pick you and Peterson up. You will follow all orders given to you, and you are not cleared for individual flight except in life or death situations. Should this mission go well, you might remain on as a permanent member of that team."

My eyes were wide. My 'stay silent' routine just did an acrobatic fucking pirouette out the window.

"Did you say Agent Coulson? As in killed-by-the-same-dude-that fucked-up-my-wing-Coulson?"

Agent Hill rolled he eyes. "Yes. That Coulson. Here was revived shortly after being seen to by a medical team."

I raised an eyebrow, "So you lied to us during the battle?

"_Director Fury _felt it would be best to lie to all of you, in order for you to become more unified against Loki and the Chitauri. And he was right. No more comments on this matter, and you will not share this information with any of the other Avengers. Now, go suit up so you're ready to leave."

I nodded, too angry to trust my mouth. As, I walked back to my bunks to change and pack, I couldn't help but think about what else SHIELD kept from me. Were there any other secrets about the battle of New York? About my fellow agents? About me or my origins? I never told them my full story, but I don't trust that they don't know it.

It was that moment where I fully realized that, while I do work for SHIELD, I don't trust any of the things they'd ever told me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome back to the story! I think I said last chapter that this would be a Skye POV, at least I implied it. Well I lied. I attempted the beginning of the chapter, and it just didn't quite work out. So back to good old Max! Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

I stepped out of the fancy car in front of the plane (apparently it's called the bus but that's so cheesy) and grabbed my duffel. As I walked on board, I heard the murmurs of the end of a conversation. When I got closer, Coulson gave me a smile. "Agent Ride, welcome to the Bus. Good to see you again."

I smiled wide, hoping my annoyance translated. "Good to see you too Agent Coulson. After all, I thought you died slumped against the wall right next to me. Glad to hear that Fury lied to us all."

The woman-Agent May I believe- shot a look to Coulson. So she doesn't know my story. Good. If she doesn't that means nobody else does. Except Coulson. Clearly.

"I'm sorry, but it was the Director's call. You know that. I heard you were badly injured. Are you cleared to fly?"

I scowled. "No. The synthetic implants I need haven't been perfected yet. Or in reality, the director is waiting because he thinks I'll flee the second I can fly again."

Coulson gave a smile. "That sounds like him. You should speak with FitzSimmons about designing the pieces for you. They'd do that."

I smirked. "Actually, I already have someone on it. You forget that I know Tony Stark, who will do anything to give a 'fuck you' to SHIELD."

As Agent Peterson entered the plane, I headed up the spiral staircase. As I reached the top, I heard arguing voices ahead. Looks like I know where to head.

Leaving them to argue, I leaned against the doorframe until Coulson and Peterson arrived.

With an awkward start by Ward, Coulson began to introduce the team. Ward (Cap minus the super), Skye (Hacker Han Solo), Fitz and Simmons (Science androids), and Agent May (Tasha's terse secret twin). Then he turned to introduce me "This is Agent-"

"Max Ride, codename Talon, at your service. I guess I'm here because I'm also modified by science."

"Who experimented on you? I hadn't heard of any super soldier programs that used female subjects-no offence" I believe that was science android: female edition. I need to find separate nicknames for the two.

"I didn't volunteer. I was _born_ as a recombinant DNA _experiment. _I did not sign up for my life, thank you very much. And I was _created _by a company called Itexcorp, whose science division recently split and merged with a certain group called AIM. I escaped their labs with other test subjects at age 10, and grew up on the run from everything and everyone around us. So no, I didn't join a super soldier program. I was born into a weapons program."

The group around me was silent. I leaned against the doorframe again. The awkward silence persisted. I gestured to the table "Please, don't stop just because of me."

A nod, then Skye started right in. "Not much on Po…"

After the group dispersed, I wandered off to find my room. And by room, I mean closet with a bed. Still better than some places I've had to live in, that's for sure.

As I lay down on the bed, I thought over my situation.

I was here because they needed super-human backup. SHIELD was once again using me as a weapon. But because Fury wasn't hanging over my shoulder, I could use this team to get my injury healed and escape. I just needed those feather-like implants.

As I lay there, there was a knock. I sat up and slid open my door. Standing there was super-hacker. Ugh. Nicknames _need _to improve.

"Hey. I guess I just want to apologize for everyone's rudeness. I guess we didn't expect your life story, or for you to be so different than we expected. Everything around here seems to reference back to aliens or Captain America, so we haven't had to really deal with unethical science experiments."

"That's understandable. I mean you don't usually get people who just flounce in, call out their inhumanity and expect happiness all around."

Skye gave a tiny smile. "Believe me, I know. I may not be superhuman like you but I'm still the "new girl" here. Anyways, Coulson wants you to go be observed by Fitz and Simmons. Something about an injury of yours?"

I gave a small smile and started walking to the lab. "Believe me, you're going to want to see this."

When I reached the lab, I saw that the science pair were just finishing looking over Peterson. Simmons was a little too engrossed, if you know what I mean. So I decided to take a bit of initiative. I motioned for Skye to move out of the way, and slipped of my jacket. As I unfurled my wings as far as I could without pain or hitting stuff, all the attention sprang to me.

"So you need to look at my injury?" All the reactions gave me one of the happiest moments I'd had in months. Peterson seemed shocked but accepted it. Good, he can't overreact right now. Skye looked like those girls once they meet Tony- absurdly confusingly starstruck. And the Science buddies looked at me like I just transformed myself into Jesus.

"How did you get wings?" Peterson seemed to be taking this best. Probably because he's the least sciencey.

"Good question my friend. I do believe I have had them since birth."

Simmons turned away and began looking closely at uninjured wing. "You said you were a product of recombinant genetic engineering? What were you mixed with?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I am. My DNA consists of about 3% bird DNA, more specifically, golden eagle. So you wanted to see my injury?"

A quick nod. I pull in my wings so that the injury was next to my shoulder

"Alright it's right here. An evil Asgardian Alien stabbed his spear through it. That same one that stabbed Coulson. But anyways. I need you guys to all do something for me."

A collection of very confused looks. Skye spoke up. Oops, I forgot she was in here. "Well sure. What do you need?"

I give a small smile, "Tony Stark designed me some prosthetic feathers. I need your help to make me temporary ones so I can fly to go get the real ones implanted. And I need this done _without _higher-ups interfering."

"You want us to _WHAT?_

* * *

**_Aaaand that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I guess this isn't so much a cliffhanger as much as it's just a good place to stop. Got a few questions though._**

**_1. In honor of Femslash February, would anyone be interested in a (non canon) femslash oneshot from this universe? It wouldn't affect the main story, but just a little fun bit._**

**_2. Would anybody be interested in becoming a beta for this story? I've slowly been feeling I need one, and my usual beta doesn't really know Maximum Ride (love you Jessica)._**


End file.
